Révélation sous le clair de lune
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire? Je vais vous raconter celle où, moi, Sirius Black, je suis tombé sous le charme d'un loup-garou nommé Remus Lupin, et comment j'ai fais pour en arriver à ça alors que nous n'étions que de simples meilleurs potes. Et encore aujourd'hui, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir avoué. Il aurait dû le savoir je suppose.


**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici ma première fic sur le couple Remus/Sirius, du point de vue de Sirius! c'est aussi la première fois que j'utilise Sirius donc si vous constatez qu'il est trop OOC, n'hésitez vraiment pas à me le dire!**

**Harry Potter et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

**Sur ce, appréciez la lecture (:**

* * *

Nous sommes à Poudlard, l'école de sorciers en Ecosse, et pour vous répondre, je m'appelle Sirius. Ah non, je ne vous donne pas mon nom, mais je vais vous raconter quelque chose. Quelque chose qui m'est arrivé il n'y a pas longtemps, et qui a changé ma vie. Enfin, on se comprend, c'est pas comme dans les films où ça change vraiment la vie du héros. Disons déjà que c'est moi, le héros de cette histoire, et Remus est le deuxième héros. Remus, vous le connaissez? Tant mieux, c'est un jeune homme tout à fait...vous me comprenez quoi! Décrire celui que j'aime, c'est pas mon truc parce que mon vocabulaire, bah, c'est pas encore ça. On va dire que je préfère insulter Snivilus.

Hein, vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé? Oui, je vais vous le dire, mais ne vous moquez pas de moi, ça fait suffisamment mal de devoir me l'avouer à moi-même.

Ca s'est passé il y a quelques semaines. C'était la nuit noire à Poudlard, et comme tous les soirs, je préparais des tours à Servilus avec James et Peter pendant que Remus lisait. Tout ça se passait dans notre joyeuse salle commune toujours aussi bien décorée. Comme d'habitude, Rem's est parti se coucher avant nous. Vous me direz, c'est presque un rat de bibliothèque donc le soir il rentre épuisé. Il est plus raisonnable que nous, c'est sûr aussi. Bref, le soir on a bien dû aller se coucher aussi. James, Peter et quelques autres Gryffondors sont partis explorer les couloirs, et moi je suis rentré dans le dortoir.

Jusque là j'avoue que ce n'est pas fascinant, mais quand j'ai vu les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de Remus, je n'ai pas pu résisté. Je voulais le voir endormi, voir comment il était dans son sommeil. Et cette nuit là, je l'ai vu. Bah, je l'ai déjà vu endormi, mais c'était dans la cabane hurlante après ses transformations en loup-garou, et il n'avait jamais bonne mine. Il était toujours fatigué, ça me faisait du mal de le voir comme ça mais je ne pouvais rien dire.

Et ce soir là, je me suis couché à ses côtés. Je le trouvais vraiment beau, les cheveux légèrement en bataille. Vous savez, il a des cheveux châtains très soignés, et peignés impeccablement quand il va en cours. Remus ferait presque un bon employé du Ministère, vous savez pourquoi? Il est toujours ponctuel, il s'habille et se coiffe correctement, et puis je l'imagine bien remplir de la paperasse, pas comme James ou Peter!

Quand je me suis couché dans son lit, il ne s'est pas réveillé. J'ai voulu le serrer un peu dans mes bras, juste un petit câlin amical entre potes vous savez? Rien de bien méchant et le tout dans un but innocent. J'ai été innocent ce soir là, lorsque ma main a enlevé quelques petites mèches qui trainaient sur son visage pâle et détendu. J'ai été innocent quand mes bras ont enserrés sa taille dans le but de me resserrer contre lui. J'ai été innocent aussi quand mes lèvres l'ont touché au cou. J'avais senti des frissons le parcourir cette nuit là, et pendant que je rêvassais à ce que nous pouvions expérimenter à nous deux de manière...disons légèrement érotique, pas du pur sexe quoi, l'odeur de ses cheveux m'est parvenu. Remarquez, je la sens souvent cette odeur, mais là ça a été comme une révélation pour moi.

Et oui, je viens de vous raconter l'histoire de ma vie...je viens de vous raconter comment moi, Sirius, un mauvais élève qui adore faire des blagues, comment moi qui suis si arrogant et séducteur, je suis tombé dans les filets d'un mec garou grâce à son parfum qu'il dégage à chaque instant. Vous vous demandez où j'en suis avec Rem's, maintenant, hein? Bah nous en sommes au même stade d'amitié. Le matin en nous réveillant, Remus a simplement pensé que je voulais lui prouver que je serais toujours là pour lui dans ses moments difficiles. Il a raison en un sens, mais il n'a pas compris que je venais de tomber amou...bon, et puis zut, il a pas compris que je venais de tomber AMOUREUX de lui, mais vous connaissez Rem's, hein? Lui et les sentiments...

Voilà, mon histoire est finie. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de lui dire un jour que je l'aime de manière plus que fraternelle, car pour lui c'est un amour fraternel et rien d'autre. Désolé Remus, désolé de trop t'aimer et d'être tombé sous ton charme. Désolé de n'avoir pas pu te toucher plus intimement pour te faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations, désolé d'avoir disparu et fait croire que j'avais trahi notre petite bande joyeuse. En fait c'était Peter le traitre... désolé Rem's.

* * *

**Des avis font toujours plaisir (:**


End file.
